1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiant liquid heating container wherein a base member is mounted relative to the bottom of the container with a predetermined space providing an air gap between the container and the base for maintaining a liquid disposed within the container at a predetermined temperature.
2. Description of Background Art
Hithertofore, a container for maintaining a liquid at a predetermined temperature is normally exposed directly to a heat source. After the liquid is heated on the heat source for a certain period of time, the liquid in the container may be burned by the direct contact of the container relative to the heat source. This is a particular problem with respect to coffee that is brewed and thereafter exposed directly to a heat source. The heat source makes point contact with the container to burn certain portions of the coffee.
More specifically, a liquid product, such as coffee, is maintained in a heated condition by placing the container holding the liquid directly on a heat source, such as a burner. Normally, three points of contact are made between the container and the burner for conducting the heat of the burner to the container. At the points of contact with the burner, the container is heated to a very high temperature that results in a burning of the liquid within the container. When coffee is disposed in the container, the coffee is burned and the liquid within the container is boiled off to produce a coffee product that is not fit for consumption.
In addition, a thermos may be used for storing a heated liquid. However, with time the liquid within the thermos will cool and thus become unsuitable for consumption.